


havana

by vltnxing (pyxz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxz/pseuds/vltnxing
Summary: my heart is in havana.





	havana

**Author's Note:**

> we love our underrated couple! s/o havana by camila cabello

One night is not much. One night is not a lot. But it seems like one night is all Sehun needs with Yixing—one night is all Sehun can stand with Yixing.

One night is not long. One night is not long enough. But it seems like one night is all Sehun can have with Yixing—one night is all Sehun wants with Yixing.

>  ‘good morning.’
> 
> ‘thanks’
> 
> ‘haha. Are you busy today?’
> 
> ‘Yeah’

Sehun doesn’t speak loudly. He doesn’t talk too much. He doesn’t say a lot. But words are the last thing on his mind when his hands are full of him, full of Yixing’s hips, full of Yixing. Yixing, Yixing, Yixing. White, intoxicated, bloodless knuckles gripping onto belt loops, onto shirt hems, onto hair and neck. Tired hips tirelessly moving to the heavy beat of a night that hasn’t begun.

Yixing tugs, Sehun pulls. Yixing grabs, Sehun pushes. Yixing says on your knees, Sehun stays on his feet so Yixing can force him to the floor, to the bed, to the wall, to the leather backseat. 

Sehun says harder, Yixing becomes vengeful. Sehun says faster, Yixing grips his skin tighter, tighter, tighter. Sehun says I’m leaving, Yixing says but this is your apartment.

 

> ‘good morning’
> 
> ‘hey’
> 
> ‘hey. What’s up?’
> 
> two weeks later—‘6 pm happy hour at club havana’ 

Hands full, fuller, fuller. Air thick, thicker, heavier. Sweat, sweat, sweat. Sehun’s palms sweat against Yixing’s neck. Yixing’s tongue tastes like the sweat on Sehun’s neck. Yixing’s hair is slick with sweat. Sehun’s shirt is drenched with it, and Yixing’s body glistens with it. 

 

> ‘good morning’
> 
> ‘good night’


End file.
